Doubts? None
by RavenKurochiki
Summary: Rangiku motivates Ichigo to confess to THAT girl. It's a typical confessing scene I'm not a good writer so please review to help me with my language.


It's the last day of Chinese New Year. It's also known as Valentine's day for the Chinese people. Ichigo Kurosaki stared out of his bedroom window, ignoring his group of friends who were having fun at the garden of his house. His mom had wanted to throw a barbeque party so that's the reason his house was so packed and noisy at the moment. Everyone but he himself are enjoying themselves. Why is it so? He couldn't get his mind off the image where he saw the love of his life was kissing one of his best friends. He also couldn't get the image of that girl throwing and grinding herself at every guy she thought was good looking at the pub last Friday out of his head either. 'What on earth is my problem?' Ichigo asked himself and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Hey Ichigo," a familiar voice asked him," you alright? Wanna join us for truth or dare?" Ichigo turned his head. Rangiku Masumoto had allowed herself into his room. Ichigo sighed. "I'm not in the mood today," he said and turned back to the window. Rangiku smiled to herself. She bet this has something to do with those girls. Particularly THAT girl. "Is it about her?" Rangiku asked and moved to sit next to him on his bed. "There are many 'hers' in my life," Ichigo answered simply.

"She's torn between you and Renji. But Renji asked her out first" Rangiku said gently

"I feel like a loser. A midget like her can make me feel this bad,"

"Aww, today is a pretty special day. Why don't you just confess? Then it'll be up to her to chose,"

"What if she choses him?"

"It depends on you. C'mon downstairs. She's waiting!" Rangiku tugged on his sleeves.

"I don't wanna embarrass myself,"

"You won't. Trust me," Rangiku pulled Ichigo by his shirt out of his room. Just before they were out of the door Ichigo said something about peeing in his pants and taking a shower beforehand. Rangiku chuckled and punched him on the arm. "Smile," Rangiku whispered into his ear. Ichigo's forced himself to smile.

During their game...

"Okay! Ichigo! It's your turn!" Ishida yelled into his ear. Rangiku winked at him. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Dare," Ichigo answered lazily. He had always picked dares. "I dare you to bring Rukia out for a little walk. Come back in after 10 minutes," Rangiku said while trying not to laugh at Ichigo's horrified face. Rukia was trying not to look at him. "I DO NOT APPROVE!" Renji stood up and yelled. "Shut up and sit down!" Toshiro snapped at him. Renji remained standing and made his way to Ichigo. Rangiku kicked him right in the face to make him sit down again. "Shoo! Get out of the house Ichigo!" Tatsuki said while wriggling her eyebrows at him. "Err... Rukia. Come on!" Ichigo stood up and offered Rukia his hand. Rukia managed a small smile and took it. Still pulling her by her hand, Ichigo led Rukia out of the house away from prying ears. "I saw Rangiku coming out from your room," Rukia began," what were you guys doing?"

"Talkiing"

"About?" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment.

"You like Rangiku don't you? She is everything I'm not!" Rukia almost yelled.

"I like her alright. But I love someone else," Ichigo said. Trying not to catch Rukia's eye.

"She's real lucky," Rukia said a bit wistfully.

"Yea. But I saw you kissing Renji last week," Ichigo tried to say it as casually as he could.

"Yea, we were thinking of dating. But decided not to make it official. The kiss was actually a dare by Senna," Rukia said softly.

"So you both are an un-official couple?"

"I'm still waiting for someone else to confess to me,"

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Rukia, I'm such an idiot. I'm a sucker for love," Ichigo blurted out.

Rukia's eyes widened. What is he talking about?

"I love you Rukia," Ichigo said and stared into Rukia's eyes," I love everything about you. From your height to your not so perfect assets but I love you,"

Rukia smiled. "I love you too Ichigo."

They shared a kiss in the moonlight in the deserted park opposite the Kurosaki's house.

Ichigo pulled away. "Whoa!" Rukia gasped. Ichigo regained his smirk. "We're now official," he said and walked back into his house without caring if Rukia was following him. Despite his cool outlooks, his brain was screaming 'DID YOU JUST KISS RUKIA?'

Rukia was still a little stunned. Ichigo Kurosaki kissed her. She had always thought he liked Senna or Orihime or Rangiku or even Tatsuki. She touched her lips and managed a small smile. Finally Ichigo is dating her!

Rukia ran after Ichigo's retreating form and grabbed his arm. "Yea, we're official," she said loudly and hugged the arm she was holding. Rukia was still hugging his arm when they entered his house. Rangiku caught Ichigo's eye and winked. Ichigo smiled widely. "Guys! Both of us have an announcement to make!" Rukia yelled. "Midget and I are an official couple!" Ichigo yelled and kissed her on the lips again. "Awww!" Rangiku and Orihime cooed. Renji groaned. He had always dreaded this moment. He lost Rukia to that orange hair bastard. "Hey Abarai!" Tatsuki called. "I was thinking if we could go out for a movie someday!" she said shamelessly. On second thought, maybe Rukia dating Ichigo ain't such a bad idea after all. "Why not?" Renji asked back and grinned.

"ICCHHIGOOO!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo groaned. He knew what was coming. "I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!" Isshin came running from the garden. "Shut up dad! Don't embarrass Ichi-nii" Karin said bored-ly from the doorway but shot Ichigo a devious smirk.


End file.
